british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Runway
Runway was a quiz show with an airport-oriented motif. Gameplay Three contestants competed in each edition. Main Game The game was played in three rounds. Round 1: Passport This round was centred on the years the contestants were born in. Two of the contestants would be given clues to the third contestant's year of birth, or in later series, their age. The clues included news clips, or in later series, newspapers published on their date of birth. They would then attempt to guess the correct year/age. Whoever was closest, high or low, would score two points. The third contestant would then be asked three questions about events that happened in that year. Each correct answer was worth two points; otherwise, it would be offered to the other two contestants on the buzzer for the same amount. Round 2: Departure In this round, each contestant was shown a board of nine answers relating to a specific category. For each question, the contestant would choose an answer. If it was correct, they would score two points and the next question would be asked; if they were wrong, however, they would keep choosing answers until they chose the right one. If there was one answer left on the board after a correct answer was chosen, the contestant would be asked a question relating to that answer instead for two points. If a contestant could successfully answer all nine questions, they would get a two-point bonus, for a total of twenty points. In later series, a fourth board was played with the questions asked on the buzzer. Round 3: Dirty Tricks In this round, the host would ask a series of twenty questions (later fifteen). A correct answer meant they could either score four points (later two) for themselves, or deduct four points from an opponent. In early series, an incorrect answer meant that four points would be deducted from their score; this was later changed to the opponents each receiving two points. In addition, there were prizes for the first contestant to reach 40, 50, or 60 points, theirs to keep, no matter what happens. This was dropped after the first two series. ---- The contestant with the most points won the game. The losing contestants each went home with a set of matched luggage; starting in the second series, this was changed to a copy of a newspaper from their date of birth, and the book Chronicles of the 20th Century. Bonus Round: Holiday Runway The winning contestant had 75 seconds to correctly answer nine questions and win a holiday; the questions in this round were all related to that holiday destination. A picture of a runway was used in this round. There were two formats. Format #1 In this format, each correct answer lit a blue light on the outermost edge on the runway path, along with four yellow lights on the inside of the path; every third correct answer was represented with a red light. The time was counted down both numerically and by the white lights on either side of the runway progressively lighting up. After the player gave three correct answers, the clock was stopped, and the contestant had a choice: stop the game and take a weekend break within the country, or continue the game and answer three more questions correctly within the remaining time to win a European holiday. If the time expired, the contestant lost the weekend break. If the contestant won the European holiday, they had one more choice: leave with the European holiday, or give one last set of three correct answers for the star prize of a major holiday in a worldwide destination. If they ran out of time, they would lose the European holiday, though they would receive the weekend break as a consolation prize. Any contestant who lost in this format would receive a set of matched luggage. ---- In this format, the bonus round was played at the beginning of each edition. Format #2 In this format, each correct answer lit a white light on the outermost edge of the runway path. The time only counted down numerically here. The first set of questions were related to a specific worldwide country. Every time the contestant gave three correct answers, they could choose to either stick with that country, or swap it with a different one offered by the host. Giving nine correct answers won the holiday to the country that the last question was about. ---- This format followed the traditional use of bonus rounds, for it was played at the end of each edition. YouTube Links A Full Episode from Series 1 *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 First Episode of Series 4 Daphne Fowler's Appearance A Full Episode from Series 5 *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Another Full Episode from Series 5 *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Themed Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Long-Running Category:ITV Shows Category:1987 premieres Category:1993 endings